


Little Red

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Kid Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"malydia + halloween?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132215861844/friendly-reminder-that-im-still-accepting

Lydia gazes at her reflection in the mirror, spine held straight since the costume doesn’t allow for much comfort...especially with a big baby bump.

She’d been wanting to dress as Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween for a while, but last Halloween, Ellie had come down with a bad tummy bug, and the year before, Lydia had gone into labour in the evening, spending almost twenty four hours in labour before Noah finally came along.

And now she’s too pregnant to go out and show off her costume. She’s been delegated to staying in and handing out candy while Malia takes Ellie and Noah out trick and treating. Still, she has to admit she looks good. She may be staying in, but she’s put effort into the costume, curling her hair into big red locks and adding a coat of scarlet lipstick.

“You look gorgeous.”

Lydia turns, smiling as Malia steps into the room. “You look ridiculous.” The kids had helped her make her wolf costume; adding tears to an old T-shirt and jeans and making wolf ears and a fluffy tail. Considering Malia’s a werecoyote, she kind of makes a cute wolf.

Malia tucks Lydia’s hair behind her ear. “Next year, I promise we can have a Halloween party. We’ll even do a family dress up. The Avengers or something. You can be my Black Widow.”

Lydia starts to smile because she knows Ellie would be over the moon to be Thor, but then she pauses. “There are six Avengers,” she says. 

Malia hums. “Is there?” 

“Nope. No way. Three kids is my limit.”

Her wife grins fondly and grabs the red cape hung up in the closet. Lydia hadn’t been planning to wear it since she’s not actually going out, but Malia tucks it over Lydia’s shoulders. 

“It’s cold,” she murmurs.

Lydia smiles. Malia’s never been one for huge romantic gestures, but she shows she cares in little ways and it never fails to make Lydia feel all warm and fuzzy. She kisses Malia softly.

“ _Moooooom_.”

Malia pulls away with a little smile as Ellie stomps into the room. She’s dressed as Robin Hood and she folds her arms, frowning up at them.

“Come _oooooon_.”

Lydia tweaks her nose playfully. “Be good,” she says, kissing Ellie’s forehead and following them out.

She makes sure Ellie and Noah have their coats on, then kisses Malia’s cheek. “No growling, no -.”

“No glaring, no intimidating the neighbors. I know.” 

Lydia watches as Malia picks Noah up, balancing him on one hip as she takes Ellie’s hand, and the three of them leave together, Ellie bouncing excitedly.

She closes the door, glances at the big orange bowl full of candy on the table, and sighs, sinking down carefully onto the couch.

She’s woken later by the door opening and Ellie running in. She jumps onto the couch, babbling excitedly as she upturns her bucket, candy spilling onto the table. 

“Hi,” Lydia smiles, “Have fun?”

“Got sooo much candy,” Ellie grins. “Want some, mom?”

“I’m okay, honey.” She tugs her daughter closer, pressing kisses to her face. “I missed you.”

Ellie squirms, giggling. “Mooom!”

Malia smiles. “Come on. No candy tonight, its bedtime.”

There’s the usual whining, but Ellie must be tired because she relents quicker than normal, letting Malia take her up to bed. While her wife settles the kids in, Lydia puts away the candy until tomorrow and makes two cups of hot chocolate.

“Did we get a lot of trick and treaters?” Malia asks when she comes back down, nodding to the empty bowl.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, sure.”

“You ate it all, didn’t you?”

Lydia shrugs, not even pretending to be guilty about it, and Malia laughs, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her softly. 

“I’ll finish this, go get your pajamas on.”

Lydia kisses her again before heading upstairs, changing into her loose, cozy pajamas. Malia’s on the couch, two cups of hot chocolate piled with marshmallows on the table when Lydia returns and she smiles, snuggling up. They end up watching cheesy horror movies, Malia’s hand stroking Lydia’s bump gently.

“I love you,” the coyote presses the words against Lydia’s hair.

“I love you too.”

There’s a content pause before, “I think you should wear that costume again. For me.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
